whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Guybrush
Templates Thank you for being the first person other than me to update MonthWanted and MostWanted. I really appreciate all the work you've been doing! --Ian 16:46, 9 February 2006 (UTC) : No problem. It's been keeping me sane in the lead-up to a big project I've been working on; procrastination can really be a soothing activity. ;) PLus I like to think I'm getting better at writing and editing, and this is definitely good practice. -- Guybrush 00:54, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Blood sorcery Heh I kind of wish we had barnstars like Wikipedia does because I would give you one for taking on the task of writing all those blood sorcery pages. Go you. Whispering 03:07, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :Thanks man...it's appreciated. I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment and I need to keep busy while I deal with some stuff in my life, so the distraction is proving very useful. And it's always nice to have something on which to practice my writing technique! -- Guybrush 03:10, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Hunter: The Reckoning pages Hello. Just thought I'd ask for some help on the HTR pages. I've already got the core rulebook page up and several books that were released after it. I'm planning to finish Defender, Innocent, Visionary, Fyodor's book with the difficult to spell name and First contact. I was wondering what books you have and what non-book articles you would like to do so we could split up the work. --220.240.204.8 03:45, 15 January 2007 (UTC)+ :I have most of the Creed books, Walking Dead, the Storytellers and Players Guides, First Contact and a few others, including the afore-mentioned and hard to spell Apocrypha. I'm happy to start on whatever needs doing most, though Hunter is still a little down my list - lot of work still to be done on Changeling and Kindred of the East yet. I have tried to at least start all the Creed articles, though, and I'm happy to expand and copyedit anything you want to start. Maybe let me know which articles you'd like me to do, and I'll have a crack at them, though probably not right away as I'm kinda busy at the moment... -- Benjamin 12:39, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I guess I'll get started then. But how do you do an article for a book like Apocrypha which lacks a real order to it? --Shaoken 06:48, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Apocrypha is tricky; we haven't done any of the similar books. Note too that we'll need two articles, one for the real world book Hunter Apocrypha, and one for the fictional Apocrypha that the real world book represents. It'll be a test case for things like the Book of Nod and Revelations of the Dark Mother, so if you like I'll take first crack at it. -- Benjamin 00:38, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, tomorrow I'll start work on the Defender book write-up, then I'll do the pages for the creeds and their powers. Good luck with Apocrypha. --Shaoken 09:37, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::: Just as a side note, Book of Nod exists, as does Days of Fire (and Days of Fire commentary). However, we don't yet have The Book of Nod or Demon: Days of Fire. --Ian talk 14:14, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::: Oh, I know. I meant a test case for the real-world book entries, since they don't have standard layout or structure and maybe not even a standard set of credits. Shouldn't be too hard, though, but the Apocrypha in-game book article will be a little in-depth. Thanks for the reminder though. -- Benjamin 23:52, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Recent work You've been doing a ton of work lately on the Wiki. Just a note to say that I've noticed, and I really appreciate the effort. Keep it up! --Ian talk 17:05, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks man, I appreciate the, uh...appreciation. It's been helping me unwind and also given me some prose writing and editing practice, both very useful things at the moment. Though I can't help but notice I said something similar last time I got into an editing frenzy... -- Benjamin 16:18, 13 November 2007 (UTC)